


To Find a Thief

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Darcy is probably Tony Stark's daugher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Darcy is getting ready to head back to America, but before she goes she needs to hire the worlds greatest detective with a special project. When in London...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This gave me minor fits, at first. Then I decided that trying to come up with some super clever mystery to solve Sherlock style was too much to ask on short notice. Instead, I went with this, which was much more fun in the long run. Darcy/Scott is a pairing there totally needs to be more of.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr- 3/17/16

"Hmmmmm," The tall detective hummed as he looked her up and down, walking around her in a small circle. "American, obviously, in London for work which involves computers, data entry of some kind would be my guess. Well off, but not trying to advertise the fact. You are recently single, but only mildly upset about the fact, and you have a rather substantial caffeine addiction."

Darcy snorted at that. "Don't most people?"

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly as he flipped his robe back and sat once more in is large easy chair. "Quite."

She narrowed her eyes right back. "You messed up one thing, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" He snapped, sitting up straighter. "How so?"

"Well, I was in London for work, but my boss went back to America last year and I stayed because of my ex. I'm currently unemployed, though I spend enough time on the Internet to probably equal a full time job," she explained, trying not to be offended when Sherlock Holmes rolled his eyes at her and pretended to try and cover a yawn.

"Yes, well, what is it that you want me to do for you, Miss-?" He prodded impatiently.

"Miss Lewis, Darcy Lewis. I need your help to find a thief," she announced.

If anything he seemed to lose even more interest.

"If someone has robbed you, Miss Lewis, I suggest you contact Scotland Yard. That would be our police authority, in case you haven't quite gotten a handle on all the fancy English terminology. Or better yet, report it to the American embassy. They would probably be inclined to assist you in this matter. I however am no-"

"Uh, rude," she declared, cutting him off quite, well, rudely, but his condescending and frankly insulting tone were setting her on edge. Her! The woman that patiently dealt with Eric Selvig and his pants-less tendencies, Jane's mother nagging her endlessly to do something with her life, and Jane and Thor's frequent and lengthy sexathons. "I don't need your help finding someone who stole from me. I need you to help me find someone to steal something for me."

That got Mr. Holmes' attention. He sat forward on his chair and titled his head giving her another long look. "I’m listening."

“This is the guy that stole from the Avengers?” Darcy asked, doubt clearly evident in her tone. “This guy. Mr. Steal from the Dishonest Security Company to give to the People They Robbed? Mr. Modern day Robin Hood without the bow and arrow? That guy?”

“From what my associates and I,” the detective started, waving at a smallish man with greying blond hair and a rather British looking blond woman, who wiggled her fingers in Darcy’s direction in friendly greeting, “have been able to determine, the item he acquired from the Avenger’s facility in upstate New York was then used to stop this man,” Sherlock handed her a photo of a smug looking bald guy, “from selling dangerous technology to some very bad people. I believe you’re familiar with their work,” he added handing her another photo, this one an aerial view of the Potomac River and three burning helicarriers.

“Well, technically that’s Captain America’s work,” she said, half a smile creeping up her face, “but I catch your drift. So you’re telling me he’s a thief with a conscience? A rebel with a cause, so to speak?”

Sherlock hummed in disapproval, but the blond woman grinned at her. “Apparently, there was quite a mess left behind for San Francisco PD to try and deal with. I remember seeing something about a Massive Thomas the Train toy in one report. Fascinating stuff, really. I’m quite sorry we missed out on all the fun.”

“Mary,” the other man chastised, but Darcy could see the humor and affection shinning from his eyes.

“It has certainly reaffirmed my belief that Americans, in general, are all half insane and quite out of control,” Sherlock concluded and handed Darcy a final piece of paper, this one with address and contact information for one Scott Edward Harris Lang. “You plan on returning there soon, I presume.” Without waiting for her reply he carried on. “Yes, of course, and it’s for the best. I do have one final question for you, however.”

“Shoot,” Darcy told him, more than a little curious about what he was going to ask her.

“You never did tell us what it was you were hoping to have Mr. Lang acquire for you. I know you said it was best if we didn’t know the specifics, but I can’t help but wonder if this has something to do with your biological father? Or if perhaps it has more to do with the events of June, 2011?”

Darcy forced her face to go blank, but after a silent and lengthy stare down couldn’t help breaking into a smile. She shook her head and tucked the photos and papers the detective had given her into her messenger bag. She had come to the world’s greatest detective for a reason, after all.

Determined to change the subject she pulled out her check book. “So, what do I owe you?”

Sherlock smirked with smug satisfaction and then waved her off. “John takes care of all that. Take care of that, John. I’ve an appointment down at Bart’s too look over an exhumed corpse. Watson, if you would join me when you’re finished. Mary can come, too, if you like. Miss Lewis,” he nodded to her and then made his way out with a flurry of scarfs and coats and self-importance.

She raised her eyebrows at John Watson after Mr. Holmes was gone and waited while he stood and walked to a laptop to print off an invoice. “Right, of course,” he muttered while he typed and clicked. “Sorry, what happened June of 2011?” he asked when his curiosity finally got the better of him.

Darcy took the paper he handed her, noted the amount and began filling out her check. “That is classified, I’m afraid,” she said once she had torn out the check and handed it to him. Sitting on the couch behind him she caught Mary’s eye and noticed the woman’s sly wink.

With a pleased grin, she bid them farewell and took her leave.

Scott returned to his apartment after a long day of work and found a beautiful brunette woman asleep on his couch. He was still staring at her, trying to figure out whether he needed to pinch himself or not when her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

“Oh good, you’re home. Sorry about conking out on you like that, but I’m still all jet lagged and time zoned out. You’re Scott Lang, right?”

“Uh- yes,” he confirmed dumbly. “Who are you and why are you on my couch?”

“I’m Darcy Lewis, and I’m on your couch because I have a job for you,” She informed him as she stood and stretched, her back arched in a way that displayed her assets to their best effect.

“Uh-“ he said again, and began working through possibilities and coming up bare as far as reasonable conclusions were concerned. “I have a job.”

She scoffed. “I don’t mean a day job, silly. I mean a sneaky thief job.”

That certainly got his attention. “I don’t do that anymore. You’ve got the wrong guy, so I suggest you leave before I call-“

“Whoa now, calm down, dude.” She insisted, holding up her hands to show they were empty and she was no treat to him. “Look, I freaked you out, I get it. But just listen to me for a second, okay. Someone took something very important to me, and I need your help getting it back. Well, not someone, more like some super shady government organization that is now a defunct super shady government organization. I think you know who I’m talking about. Anyway, it’s been a while, and I let it go at first because I had other things going on, and then I sort of forgot about it for a while cause I was seeing this guy, ugh, anyway, I’ve been out of the country, but now I’m back and I want to set things right.”

Gazing at the woman in amazement, Scott tried to put together what she’d just said. “So, wait, SHIELD? Are you talking about SHIELD?” he asked, a bit taken back.

The woman grinned. “They said you were a pretty smart guy.”

He couldn’t help but glare suspiciously at that. “Who said?”

She waved it way. “Not important. What is important is that I need to break into an old SHIELD storage facility and I think you’re probably the only one who can help me.”

“I told you, I’m not a thief anymore. I have a real job. I’m legit.”

She rolled her eyes at him and stepped closer, looking him up and down approvingly. “So don’t think of it as stealing. Think of it as rescuing. You’re into the whole hero gig, right, Ant-man? So, I’m a damsel in distress who needs help recovering my lost property.”

He started to panic. No one was supposed to know about the Ant-man thing. Except Hank and Hope Pym. And Maggie, Cassie, and Paxton. And Luis, Kurt, and Dave. And the Falcon… shit, he thought as he realized his secret wasn’t actually that secret.

“I don’t know- that sounds redicu- Who the hell is Ant-man? Sounds lame. I would never be that lame,” he finished lamely.

“Right,” she replied with a conspiratorial wink. “So unlame guy who is totally not Ant-man, you want to totally not help me get my iPod back?”

“Wait? Did you just say iPod?”

“Yep!”

“SHIELD stole your iPod?”

“I know, right! Bastards. It made a whole lot more sense after the Hydra thing came out.”

“Huh.” Pause. “Okay. I’m in.”

“Sweet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a play on To Catch a Thief


End file.
